


The Commander and the Scout

by valammar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Crack Relationships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valammar/pseuds/valammar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has spent the last year pining for his commanding officer, until one fateful morning his (day)dreams come true.<br/>Crack fic for cheekywithcullen on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander and the Scout

Jim glided across the courtyard with a particular vim as he navigated his way to the Commander’s office. Sister Leliana’s page relayed a report on Venatori activity in the Western Approach and it was his sacred duty – sworn unto the Maker himself – to deliver it to him.

Scampering up the stone steps, he paraded across the battlements with posture and poise. His Commander demanded perfection from everyone: no matter how minuscule a task, every action supports the Inquisition’s efforts and should be respected as such. Jim took a special pride in his work, inspired by his leadership.

When he arrived outside of the Commander Cullen’s office, he straightened his uniform, relaxed his breathing and rapped his knuckles against the grainy wooden door.

“Enter,” the booming voice beckoned, sending a shudder through him. Now was not the time to lose composure. Jim walked in to see the Commander standing over his desk, studying an atlas. Cullen was a tall man, proud and dedicated, with a strong jaw and armor polished to perfection. Jim loved the way the sun rays poured through the narrow window on the southern wall, illuminating his expertly coiffed blond hair so it shimmered like pure gold. He nearly fainted when his amber eyes landed on him.

“Yes?” he asked.

Jim coughed and gave his commanding officer a salute, trying not to let his distraction lose sight of his task. “I have Sister Leliana’s report on the Western Approach.”

“Ah, good. Bring it here.”

His heart fluttered as he approached, handing over the parchment to the Commander’s extended hand. He overextended his reach and they brushed fingers. Jim quickly pulled his away – never one to overstep his boundaries – but was taken by surprise when Cullen stretched his hand so they’d touch again. His stern gaze seared into his a little too long; he held the parchment like so for too long. Jim felt himself grow hotter and hotter, like he was being scorched from the inside out. Finally, the Commander pulled the papers away, the pale scar above his lip curving into a sly smile.

“Tell me, scout – Jim, was it?”

“Y-yes, Ser.”

“How long have you served with the Inquisition now?”

“J-Just over a year, Ser.” He was quivering from the hood on his uniform to the mismatched woolen socks in his boots as Cullen took a step forward, discarding the parchment on his desk without a glance.

“Just over a year,” he repeated. “A year is a long time in periods of war.” He continued his approach until he was standing intimately close, his warm eyes looking down at him. “And a year alone, at war, in the freezing mountains is particularly…agonizing.”

“S-Ser?”

“Jim, I must confess how grateful I am that you delivered this report today. It’s given me the opportunity to…confess.”

His heart was pounding. “C-Confess? Why, Ser, if you w-wish to confess, I’m sure the Chantry sisters are far better suited-“

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Jim. The way you linger at my side. Your adept punctuality.” A leathered glove traced the seam along his hood and he felt faint. “Do I fascinate you, Jim?”

“C-Commander…”

“Cullen.”

“Ser?”

“Call me Cullen. Please. What I was trying to say was: I noticed, and your feelings do not go unreciprocated.”

Was this really happening? Jim had thought his stolen glances at the gorgeous Commander were subtle, not one to ever do anything to step outside of his rank. “S-Ser…”

“ _Cullen_.”

“Cullen,” just speaking his name was heady enough, but they were standing so close that he could feel his radiating warmth, smell his unique musk of oak moss and sword polish. “I only do as my Commander orders. I serve the Inquisition with pride.”

“You’re playing coy.” Before he knew it, Cullen lunged with the speed and power of a trained warrior, pushing him until his back was flush against the cold stone wall. “I’m a dangerous man to tease, Jim. It’s foolish to deny that from the moment you entered my employ that there wasn’t something _magical_ between us.” His face was only a fraction from his; voice a gruff whisper. “I was a Templar – I _know_ magic when I see it. I _know_ you want me. Don’t you feel it, Jim?”

This was really happening! The dizzying swirl of excitement and unspoken words was almost too much. Before he could stop himself, his heart revealed his true feelings in a mighty plea: “Kiss me.”

Cullen nearly _roared_ as he surged forward, cupping his face and locking his mouth over his. Jim’s hand’s instinctively tangled in the Commander’s – _his_ Commanders’ hair, losing more of himself with each stroke of his tongue. His Commander tore his hood off to get better access to his neck, bewitched by the juxtaposition of his rough stubble and soft lips. Cullen was just as eager, moaning. “Scout, Scout, Scout.”

_Why wasn’t he saying my name?_

“Scout…Scout…Scout…”

_Say my name again!_

“Scout!”

Jim was suddenly standing in the center of Cullen’s office again, snapping back to reality from his abrasive shout.

“I…Yes, Ser?”

“Were you even listening?”

“Um, yes?” Cullen glared. “Uh…no, Ser.”

“Unbelievable! You storm into my office unannounced, completely out of breath, you present Sister Leliana’s report in a crumpled mess and then you have the audacity to ignore your commanding officer? Need I remind you that we are at _war_?! How long have you been enrolled in the Inquisition?”

“Just over a year, Ser!”

“Then bloody well act like it! 

“Please, Ser! It won’t happen again, Ser! What – what was the question?”

The Commander groaned. “The report failed to mention the suspected Venatori stronghold. _Did Leliana’s scouts report their suspected stronghold?_ ”

Jim’s face felt flushed. Once he started thinking of Cullen, he was so lost in his own daydream that he completely forgot to relay such critical information. “Ser! The Venatori appear to be held up in a Tevinter ruin just south of the eastern mountains!”

“My word, was that so difficult? Now off with you! Dismissed.”

“…A-At your order, Ser.” He turned to exit with his tail between his legs, but Cullen’s voice stopped him.

“Scout! Wait. Jim, was it?”

“I…yes, Ser.”

He sighed. “Perhaps I was too harsh. Thank you, for delivering the report.”

Jim smiled. “My duty is to serve the Inquisition.” With that, he closed the wooden door behind him, scampering over the battlements with a renewed vigor. _He knows my name! And he thanked me!_

 


End file.
